


From Time

by JishytheFishy



Series: BDSM/Kink [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Beads, BDSM, Begging, Ben Wa Balls, Dom/sub, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, ass eating, degrading, gay male - Freeform, like a little bit, lil bit of crying as per usual, prompt, some good sexy times yeet yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 05:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11306649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JishytheFishy/pseuds/JishytheFishy
Summary: Prompt: I was wondering if you could do one with benwah (not sure if that's how it spelled) beads. They weren't used in the show but now I'm kinda curious lol. If not that's cool too. Like the show said idk how they would be fun for Ian but you never know.





	From Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jessica92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica92/gifts).



> This is my first ever prompt, so thank you to Jessica92 for sending it to me!! AlSO THIS ACTUALLY TOOK 3497534 YEARS AND I'M SO SORRY OMG, I JUST FINISHED SCHOOL SO I WILL BE MORE ACTIVE NOW!! SORRY MY HOMIES! Also, thank you so much to that anon that came into my tumblr asking if i was gonna continue. You made my day and actually got me to kick my butt into gear to finish this (even though i lied about working on it that night oops).

Mickey kneeled on the floor in front of Ian, keeping his gaze low like he was supposed to do. 

 

“What did you ask for?” 

Ian’s voice was so powerful, and strong, and Mickey shivered from it. For a second, his dick twitched on his thigh and he couldn’t remember what he’d previously told Ian he’d wanted. It should’ve been easy to remember; there weren’t a lot of things Mickey would beg for. Ian’s fingers, his dick, his ‘big, fat fucking cock in my asshole, Ian, _now_ ’, to name a few. 

Then he felt the silicone ball brushing over the skin on his chest, his shoulder, and suddenly the memory came rushing back to him. 

“Put ‘em in… in my ass,” Mickey panted, and immediately received a smack on the cheek for his efforts. 

“You know how to ask politely.” 

“Can you… please put them in me?” He asked softly, eyes flicking upwards, though his head was still hanging and he couldn’t see more than Ian’s legs. Then, suddenly, a hand was under his chin and jerking his face up, and he could finally see Ian, his love, his master, his everything. He dangled the string of beads over Mickey’s face, brushed them over the black-haired man’s lips until Mickey got the cue and opened his mouth, sucking on the end of the dry ball while staring into Ian’s eyes. 

“Slut,” Ian hissed, which only made Mickey’s eyes fall closed in arousal. Ian bent forward and over his lover’s back, and Mickey immediately lifted his ass to accommodate for Ian, feeling two fingers slide into his asshole afterwards. “You’re still wet and stretched out; how many you think you can take? More than last time?”

Mickey nodded a few times quickly, pushing his hips back into Ian’s fingers. “Yeah, yeah,” He whined, “Want ‘em. Please.” 

Ian smirked, quickly pecking Mickey’s back before standing up straight again, and directing the raven-haired boy to get on his hands and knees on the end of the bed. Mickey immediately complied, spreading his legs once he was in position, dropping his head between his hands. Ian kneeled on the floor behind his boyfriend, placing a hand on Mickey’s thigh, the other immediately pushing one ball past Mickey’s rim. 

“Fuck,” Mickey sighed, and Ian comforted him with a gentle kiss to the curve where his asscheek met his thigh, and trailed them up the cheek, and over his lower back, to the start of his crack. Ian gave kitten licks all over Mickey’s skin, and down between his cheeks slowly, all while slowly pushing in another ball. The next was bigger than the first, and Ian teased it halfway in and out, lightly pressing and pulling while the tip of his tongue traced around Mickey’s stretched rim. 

Mickey was a complete mess by then, as if he hadn’t been already. His body was shaking, mouth hanging open, and he dropped to his elbows, yelling out as Ian pushed the ball in fully, and then another straight after. “Enough?” Ian whispered against Mickey’s right cheek, and then released a breathy chuckle at the frantic shaking of Mickey’s head. Another went in, and Mickey cried out, rolling his hips in the air, desperately searching for friction where there was none. 

“Oh, you want this?” Ian asked innocently, reaching out and tugging on Mickey’s dick almost roughly. The man, so pliant and needy, pushed his hips back again and whined loudly. “Think you’re gonna have to ask nicely, Mick.” 

Mickey could hear the smirk in his boyfriend’s voice, and if he hadn’t been so desperate in that moment, he would’ve at least yelled at him for it. However, all the man could get out was the most weak, “Please.” And was met with a few more dry tugs to his dick. It wasn’t enough, not nearly, making his eyes sting and he swore that if Ian made him cry again he’d never forgive him. 

“That’s it, baby.” Ian stated, tracing his thumb over Mickey’s tip. “You got them all in this time.” Mickey turned his head to look over his shoulder at Ian, attempting to see for himself. He couldn’t, and just to prove that fact - or be an asshole - Ian tugged lightly on the string. Not hard enough to pull one out, but Mickey felt it everywhere. He yelled out at the sensation, dropping his head back down between his shoulders. 

“Fuck,” He panted, “Motherfucker.” 

Mickey’s thighs were shaking, his stomach was quivering, and he could feel beads of sweat beginning to form at his hairline. He felt numb all over; a good numb, a feeling he knew meant he’d be pleasantly sore in the morning, and get sweet kisses and massages from his man. That, however, had to come after his orgasm. 

Mickey opened his eyes, knotting his brows together at the image of Ian laying on his back, head between Mickey’s thighs. He tilted his head up to grin at the black-haired man, and then lifted it, sinking Mickey’s cock into his mouth. Mickey bucked his hips into the wet heat, moaning loudly. He lifted his own head, groans only getting louder each time Ian bobbed on him. “I’m gonna fuckin’-” And in a half second, Ian tugged out the string all at once, making Mickey scream as the feeling ripped through his spine. He came down Ian’s throat, falling forward onto his face. His stomach was practically suffocating Ian, but Mickey couldn’t move, couldn’t care less about the fucker’s comfort in that moment. 

He was sobbing quietly into the sheets, slowly coming back down, Ian’s mouth being the first thing he registered. The overstimulation came next, and it was all too much, making Mickey squirm and whine, trying to get away from the feeling. Thankfully, Ian shifted, popping off of his boyfriend’s dick and pushing Mickey’s body up slightly, enough so he could slide up to be face to face with his lover.

“Hey, hey,” Ian said gently, cradling the back of Mickey’s head and bringing his face down to Ian’s shoulder. Ian rubbed his back in small circles and played with his hair, whispering, “You were so good, baby. So perfect.” Mickey whimpered in response, still in a submissive state, beginning to shake over Ian.

Ian soothed him slowly, kissing Mickey’s temple and whispering sweet, encouraging things to him. He stayed sturdy and still, giving Mickey something to cling to as he slowly began to relax.

And then Ian could start the real after-care.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are ALWAYS appreciated! Thank you for reading. <3 Send me kinks/prompts for this series in the comments, or at my tumblr: milkymilkov.tumblr.com


End file.
